User talk:Drakios
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kasumi: Stealing Memory page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 00:37, July 9, 2011 Removal of Valid Information So was there any reason you chose to remove vast swaths of information from the Reaper IFF article? Removing valid information is considered a bannable offense and consideirng what it was replaced with, I cannot why it was all removed. Lancer1289 20:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I felt it was unorganized and repetitive, there were things about different difficulties all over the place. I simply sought to reorganize it. Drakios 20:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Except you removed a lot of valuable information. :*What happened to the infromation about Jack's shockwave? :*Or for that matter, the Adept's or Vanguard's Shockwave? :*Or the information about the Sentinel's Tech Armor Tank? :*Biotic powers being less effective on higher difficulties due to husks having armor? :*Or the stuff about Pull and Throw? :*Or the infromation about using guns is better on higher difficulties compared to powers? :*Or Grunt's charge ability to eliminate husks? :Your edit removed vast swaths of useful information and replaced it with something that doesn't even remotely begin to convey the same useful tactics. Could it use some organization, perhaps, better wording, maybe, but removing vast swaths of useful information isn't a very good idea. Lancer1289 20:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::You're right it was not the best edit. However, I listed all the useful squad members and reasons to have them, is there really a reason to list the specific ability? I figured it was pretty obvious. I mentioned brining along a character to remove armor on higher difficulties. I just played the mission on hardcore, and I've done it recently on other playthroughs, and the only character where guns are more useful than powers is a soldier because of adrenaline rush. Drakios 21:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::And I'm just going to throw this out there, just because you found a tactic useful, doesn't mean that everyone will, and vice versa. Someone could have a tactic listed that you didn't find useful or effective, but that by itself is not a valid reason for removal. There are plenty of things, including everything I've listed above, I've found useful on this mission, especially Grunt. As to listing specific abilities, yes there is a very good reason, if you are going to use it a lot. Shockwave has saved my behind more times than I can count on Veteran playthroughs on this mission and Throw and Pull are great ways to remove husks. Listing specific abilities, IIRC, is more common than listing squadmates due to that ability being extremely helpful on that specific mission/assignment. Lancer1289 21:08, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, I can see the logic there. What now? Drakios 21:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll take a look at it later tonight when I have more of an opportunity. Like I said, wording, phrasing, and organization could be better. Lancer1289 21:21, August 5, 2011 (UTC)